justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice For All Part 2
"Justice For All Part 2" is the second part of the premiere episode of Justice League: World's Mightiest Heroes. Plot The Appellaxians stand in front of the UN building, holding the unconscious members of the Justice League. They announce to the world that the Earth is now theirs and that their heroes have fallen. But the UN council refuse to hand them control and they call in their military force, led by General Sam Lane, Lois's father. General Lane orders in an airstrike, but the Fire Giant and Crystal Creature manage to defeat all of the planes and kill the pilots as they eject out of their planes. General Lane continues to call in the Marines, Army, and Navy, but the rest of the Appellaxians continue to defeat the military forces. General Lane though refuses to give up and attacks them in his tank, but the Stone God destroys his tank, severely injuring General Lane. At the Daily Planet, the staff watch in horror as the Appellaxians continue to defeat the military. Lois starts crying in terror when she sees her father and Superman getting injured by the Appellaxians, but Jimmy tries to comfort her. Later, Batman wakes up and finds him and the other Leaguers locked up in a spaceship. Superman is locked in a cell that projects red sunlight radiation, depriving him of his powers. Green Lantern is locked up in a cell covered in yellow solar energy, canceling out his power ring. The Flash is trapped in a cosmic treadmill, a reference to the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill, that causes him to run so fast that it seems he's moving so fast that everyone else is moving slow. Batman is trapped in a cell that's generating electricity that weakens him and disables all of his gadgets. Aquaman is trapped in a cell that's generating heat over 150 degrees, weakening him and killing him until he passes out. Wonder Woman is trapped in a cell that gets smaller and smaller, crushing her as she's unable to break free, due to her restraints. The Appellaxians then enter the ship and reveal that this is their main base. When Superman asks them why they're here, the Appellaxians reveal that they come from the planet, Kalar and that they've all been constantly at war with each other to conquer the galaxy. All of them managed to conquer countless worlds and the only planet that remains is Earth and that they all came to Earth to conquer it. They then reveal that they've decided to split control of the planet and conquer each continent as part of their own empires. They then say that they are Earth's only known heroes and now that they've defeated them, the Earth is now under their power. The Appellaxians then leave their ship and leave the Leaguers to die as they head to their ruling continents. The Wood King flies to North America and quickly creates a throne out of the Lincoln Memorial. The Fire Giant flies to South America and quickly sets a village in Brazil ablaze. The Crystal Creature flies to Antarctica and quickly uses his crystal powers to create a crystalline structure. Glass Man flies to Australia and destroys many ships in the Sydney bay. Stone God flies to Europe and quickly uses his strength to attack the Eiffel Tower in Paris, bending it into a staff for him. Mercury Monster flies to Asia and uses its powers to terrorize Tokyo. Golden Roc flies to Africa and uses its strength to terrorize an African village. Back at the spaceship, Batman manages to escape from his cell by voice-commanding his utility belt to redirect the electricity back to the main generators, causing it to shut down and release his restraints, freeing him. He then uses explosive batarangs to destroy the heat generator in Aquaman's cell. Aquaman manages to regain consciousness, but is still severely weak and unable to stand. He does manage to use his trident to destroy the yellow energy generator in Green Lantern's cell, powering up his ring again. Green Lantern then manages to destroy Flash's cell, causing him to slow down and regain his balance. He then uses his superspeed to disable Wonder Woman's cell, freeing her and allowing her to destroy her cell. She then uses her lasso and strength to destroy the red sunlight generator in Superman's cell, giving him enough strength to destroy his cell. Batman assembles the League and tells them that their Earth is now invaded and that they've gotta defeat their invaders. The League splits up and heads to different continents to defeat the Appellaxians. Batman has Alfred send the Batwing and flies back to North America, while Wonder Woman summons her invisible jet and flies to South America. Aquaman uses his telepathy to summon a giant whale and swims to Australia. Superman flies to Antarctica while Flash speeds across the oceans to Asia, while Green Lantern flies to Africa. In North America, Batman attacks the Wood King in his Batwing, but the Wood King proves too tough, causing Batman to call Lucius at Wayne Enterprises and use their new military satellite, which activates an energy blast from the satellite, which weakens the Wood King. Batman then destroys him with missiles. In Antarctica, Superman arrives and finds out that Crystal Creature's crystal fortress is his Fortress of Solitude, which he invaded and modified. Superman though easily manages to get through the security system and confronts the Crystal Creature once inside. The Crystal Creature though absorbs some kryptonite radiation from Superman's stash of kryptonite and uses it to weaken Superman and viciously beats him until Superman finds some red kryptonite among his stash and tosses it at Crystal Creature, who absorbs the radiation, but instead, it causes the Crystal Creature to turn to stone, freezing him in place. Superman quickly regains his strength and destroys the Crystal Creature. In Australia, Aquaman arrives at the shores of Sydney and finds Glass Man attacking the docks. Aquaman uses his telepathy to summon an army of killer whales and orders them to attack Glass Man. Glass Man though manages to defeat the whales, but Aquaman summons his trident and uses it to create a huge tidal wave that weakens Glass Man. He then manages to get close to Glass Man and uses his trident to destroy his body. In South America, Wonder Woman spots Fire Giant setting a Brazilian village ablaze and uses her jet's stealth to attack it from the air. Fire Giant though manages to sense her heat signature and attacks her jet, forcing Wonder Woman to eject out of the jet. She then attacks Fire Giant with her sword and shield and tries to restrain it with her lasso, but Fire Giant manages to escape and severely burns her. She then spots a nearby river and lures Fire Giant towards it. In Africa, Green Lantern arrives, but is unable to attack Golden Roc due to its yellow texture, but manages to use the environment to attack it, but Golden Roc attacks him. Green Lantern though manages to summon a portal and lures Golden Roc through it, which takes them into space, where Green Lantern uses asteroids to destroy Golden Roc. In Asia, Flash arrives and saves a few civilians from Mercury Monster's rampage. He then tries attacking it with his superspeed, but it proves to be invulnerable, but he gets an idea when he vibrates his hand through Mercury Monster's hand, destroying it. He then uses his speed to get into the air, where he vibrates his molecules through Mercury Monster, destroying it. Later, the Leaguers contact each other and all agree to rendezvous with each other in Europe to fight Stone God. Once they arrive, they attack Stone God all at once, but Stone God quickly defeats them all. Batman though tells them that if we're gonna defeat this alien, they must work together as a team. Batman first orders Flash and Green Lantern to distract it, which they manage to do. He then orders them to lure it to the ocean, which they manage to do as well, where Batman orders Aquaman to use his powers to summon a tidal and also orders Flash to create a tornado around Stone God. Once Flash creates the tornado, Aquaman summons a tidal wave, which collides with the tornado, creating a water tornado that severely weakens Stone God. Green Lantern then attacks Stone God while Batman attacks it in his Batwing. Superman and Wonder Woman then combine their strength to demolish Stone God. Later, the League meets at the Fortress of Solitude, where Batman tells them that while he's not good with teamwork, he believes that this team might work, but he also believes that they're too powerful and that they should elect a leader. Batman nominates Superman, but Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, even Superman vote for Batman to be leader. Batman though is honored, but refuses and says that while he's smart enough, he believes that the leader should be the public face for the team, someone that inspires hope, not someone that inspires fear and intimidation. Superman then agrees to be the leader. Later, Batman and Superman talk alone where Batman tells him that he'll make a good leader since he's a better man than him, but Superman says that he would've made a great leader and is just as good a man as any of them. Superman does agree that they're too powerful, but Batman says that that's why he's on this team, so he can keep them in check and watch out for them, while the League provides the same thing for him. The 2 then shake hands. The next day, the Justice League hold a press conference, where Superman assures the crowd that they're here to protect and serve and defend the Earth from any threat that endangers the planet and that they are not threats, they're heroes that will defend the Earth at any cost, which is why they're opening their own HQ, the Hall of Justice, to be ready for any threat that comes. The building behind them is then revealed to be the Hall of Justice as the press start asking questions and snapping photos while the Justice League stand together in front of their new base.